superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Sister of Light
Chapter Houses for the Order of Light can be found throughout Crystalia. From their hallowed halls paladins, priests, and slayers are trained to bring light to the dark corners of Crystalia. Sisters of Light are drawn from the order's orphans who have lost their loved ones to the creatures of the night. Their unique experiences give them not only the strength to seek vengeance but the empathy to assist others in need. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity:' Sapphire, Ruby *'Abilities: 'Healer, Holy *'Unique Actions:' Judgement, Purification *'Potions:' Elixir of Light *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2R (Melee : 1) *'Armor:' 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2R *'Dexterity:' 2B *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 2 Gameplay Stats: '''The Sister of Light has high offense of 2R STR and average defense of 3B ARM. She has Healer, which allows her to turn Potions into Hearts, which allows her to prioritize Red and Green dice. Notably, she can gain two Hearts with Green dice instead of the Heart and Potion. She has Holy, which allows her to reroll a single dice when making offensive actions against undead, demons, or nether models. It can also be advantageous to use with Healer to reroll dice to fish for Hearts after a success is guaranteed. The Sister can also carry 2 potions. Despite having high 2R WILL, she does not use WILL for any attacks and as such, this is primarily of use for defending against Consul attacks that target WILL in SDE Classic 2.0. '''Abilities: Judgement gives her access to AOE melee Cross 4 and inflicts the powerful Hex debuff. Cross 4 affects a large 16 square area and extends her reach to 4 squares. Judgement is quite powerful in Arcade since AOE allows her to directly wound Gang Elites and kill off minions while Hex greatly reduces their ability to wound the heroes if they survive the attack. Note that Hex on minions does not reduce the STR of the Gang Elite's attacks. Purification is a powerful Cross 2 Heal 1 support action. It only costs 1 AP so it provides flexibility to heal multiple different targets or concentrate on healing a single target. Unlike Heroes that fill the Healer role by providing an Emergency Potion, the Sister must use her action points and stay within range of her allies to provide healing. The Sister will typically want to stay within relatively close range of both monsters and her party so she can use Judgement to both defeat and debuff the monsters and Purification to keep her party healthy, but does not necessarily need to be on the front lines as both abilities provide some range. If she can successfully Hex monsters, this helps with her own survivability, but as a melee Healer, the Sister will typically need to invest in increasing her defense as she can expect to be focused. Potion: Elixir of Light is a support potion that gives the party access to Remedy. On top of that, it also provides 1B WILL and Holy, which are more situational. As the Sister can hold two potions, don't be afraid to use Elixir of Light soley for the Remedy. Note that a hero suffering from Ice cannot drink any potions and a hero suffering from Knockdown must either spend their action points or movement before they can take any action including drinking Elixir of Light during their activation. The Sister herself will typically only benefit from the Remedy portion as she does not use WILL for offense, defense, or any other abilities and she already has Holy. Note that heroes that defend with WILL can also benefit from Elixir of Light defensively (e.g. Celestial Herald) and it can persist through multiple Consul turns depending on when the hero next activates. Strategy: '''The Sister is a melee AOE/Healer/Debuffer STR Hero. She will most often be compared to the Royal Paladin as another melee Healer, but fills the role quite differently as she can use AOE and must actively Heal using actions rather than passively using an emergency potion. The Sister will typically use '''Judgement for AOE and Heal using Purification. Elixir of Light will typically be used to Remedy or increase WILL as Holy has situational benefit. Equipment/Buffs: '''The Sister increases her offense with STR and defense with ARM. She will typically never need WILL or DEX. Prioritize giving her Red and Green Dice to make the most use of Healer. Consider giving her additional action points since both Judgement and Purification have strong unique actions she can then use additional times during her activation. Also consider giving her additional movement to reach monsters and allies to use her Cross AOE abilities. '''Limitations: '''The Sister only has average defense and does not provide any emergency potion or increased defense so can be focused during the Consul turn if not properly defended by her party. Her Purification and Elixir of Light are especially vulnerable to Ice. Although Judgement's Hex is a powerful status effect, it only has impact if the hero's defense is high enough to successfully defend against the attack so it does not explicitly allow the hero's party to build completely glass cannon. The Sister's actions require her to move in between models to use AOE or Heal so reducing her mobility or separating the heroes altogether can prevent her from being effective compared to emergency potions that can be used regardless of range between heroes. Likewise, many bosses are immune to status effects so Judgement may find limited use in boss fights. The Sister has no way of increasing her own offense without equipment/buffs so she can struggle to wound high defense monsters if the party has poor RNG with equipment. '''Party: The Sister of Light is a solid choice to fill the STR role in a party. She can fill the AOE/Healer role in most parties, but plays best when her party generally stays in close enough proximity that she can most efficiently use Purification. To get the most use out the Sister's potion, consider bringing a WILL hero. She becomes a very strong pick when facing monsters vulnerable to Holy since her potion gives her party access to Holy. Available Through Von Drakk Manor Category:Heroes Category:Von Drakk Manor